Auctions are becoming an integral part of a company's strategy for procurement and excess disposal. Auctions can produce substantial cost savings by lowering transaction and negotiation costs and reducing uncertainty. To remain competitive in this arena, it is desirable to make optimal auction decisions. These decisions may include a seller setting the optimal reserve price and a bidder estimating the characteristics of his competitors. Some or all auction decisions may be based on the joint distribution of values for various bidders. With this characterization of the auction market, structural variables can be estimated and bidder behavior can be forecast. Improved techniques for estimating the joint distribution of bidder values are desirable.